willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Gorgoroth
'' The giant half-orc bears a wicked looking scar across his face which belies his kind and friendly nature, though his fury is unleashed when necessary.'' Gorgoroth was a half-orc barbarian, towering at 6'10", bearing a large scar across his face, with as black as coal and eyes as fearsome and green as a chromatic dragon. In the course of his adventures, he has died and been Reincarnated as a brown and grey gnoll male, though he returned to his original body by drinking from the Orc Maker. Gorgoroth appears to be in a constant state of anger, but rarely shows stong emotion until foes appear. He becomes more open and friendly (and foolhardy) when drinking ale. Outside the Wall, he rides the large ape, Gorillaroth, and has formed a sort of partnership with the uncanny primate known as Hit Monkey. His savage nature towards aggressive foes is channelled by a memory of his father: a brutish orc who killed Gorgoroth's mother after his birth, and left a giant scar across his face. Gorgoroth has sworn an oath to kill his father, and to destroy anything that is evil or shows hostility to him. His search for his father eventually led him to Willowdale and the Pathfinders. Gorgoroth's Adventures After Gorogoroth landed the killing blow on the monsterous Oni, the bridge it inhabited was renamed to Gorgoroth's Bridge. A tattoo of an oni immediately appeared on his arm the moment the ogre demon was destroyed. After braving thunder birds and a lighting show with Kat and Sparkle Pony, Gorgoroth came to meet the Storm King in his castle in the sky. Humbled entirely, he now is nearly obsessed with what the Storm King has told him; it has also made him quite fond of electricity. Through this entire experience, he has grown quite fond of Kat and enjoys her antics. He considers her his best friend. At the Battle of Willowdale, he gained a second scar across his face, intersecting the old one. After many adventures, including his destined meeting with Hit Monkey, Gorgoroth finally met his father, a warchief, in the Sawtooth Vale. The current king of the orcish people, unwilling to risk the life of his advisor, did not respect Gorgoroth's demand for the orcish right of combat. Instead Gorgoroth and his companions were forced to fight a hideous monster. When the beast lay slain, the army attacked, leaving Gorgoroth with no revenge served against his father. This recent drawback has made Gorgoroth uneasy, unbalanced and irritable, causing him to use drastic measures to gain power quickly: he has been seen making sacrifices to evil, dead gods, harming himself in the belief that harsh pain will gain him more power, and making irrational decisions leading to life-threatening situations. He has also been noticed consuming a wide variety of wild mushrooms and walking around naked. Gorgoroth's quest for power through pain has led him to become a Pain Taster with the help of Kishori. When Gorgoroth was reconstructed at the Black Mirror, all of his scars were erased, which he found highly upsetting. He made an attempt to replace them with new marks and tattoos. The non-magical marks were again removed upon his death and reincarnation, though the Pain Taster ritual left a fresh set of scars. Gorgoroth's Adventures/Exploits After The Defeat of The Necromancer The Founding and Rising of Ghaal Gorgoroth's priority was the construction of Ghaal at the bases of Gorgoroth's Bridge. His first step was to travel to the location to meet recruits he had chosen from all parts of the land. His journey began abruptly and with very little planning, the way he has always worked. After a short 'goodbye' to all of the Pathfinders, and a quick resignation from the Boar & Thistle, he set off on foot to Gorgoroth's bridge to see who had arrived already. With him he took his trusty steed, Gorillaroth, his super-tight companion, Hit-Monkey, and all of his pets (Truffle's the pig, Jake and Jasper the hunting dogs, and Ju-Ju Bean and Bear the spider monkeys). Feeling that he needed to leave something behind for Willowdale to remember him by, he left his armor, with all recent battle damage left upon it. From that day foward, Gorgoroth would very rarely wear a shirt. It became a saying in Ghaal, for years to come "clothing/armor is optional, running away is not an option". He traveled slowly through the Northern Badlands, stopping frequently for mushrooms, chasing hyenas, creating open wounds on himself, wrestling Gorillaroth and learning new techniques with the pistol and short blades from Hit-Monkey. After a few days, he finally made it to the bridge. Many tents were set up at the base at the Northern Badlands. At this sight, he ran as fast as he could to the camp site carrying Hit-Monkey on his back. He was greeted by all the people he'd met over the past few months and whom he had asked to help him with this new settlement. Theme Song: Rust Never Sleeps Titles *Oni Killer *Bridge Breaker *Defender of the Faith *Storm King's Boon *Hero of Willowdale *Nobility *Gambler *Planeswalker *Dead Man Walking *Kingslayer *Mountaineer *Warden of the Old Way *Sensei *Dragonslayer *Lichbane *Divine Comedy *Odd Reputation *Clone Pets *Gorillaroth Category:Player Character